Happy Ending
by Hyperactive-Mocha
Summary: Oh God..the most messed up story ever..there is lemon in it thought and some soft yaoi xD


**This story is rather messed up, it was kinda an idea that me and my friend Andrew thought of one day on msn...Lol thats why there are so many randomers in it.**

**Please no nasty reviews.**

**It's meant to be freaky.**

**xD**

**-Sara///Mocha x**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soma Soo-mah**

**Mocha Mo-kah**

**Aaron Aaa-ron**

**Roxas Rocks-as**

**Gaara Gaa-rah**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Mocha opened her eyes, and streched out.  
Her thoughts were racing as she tried to recall the last few hours.  
Her heart stopped.  
'Oh god'  
In the bed beside her was Soma.  
Mocha cringed and quickly rolled herself off the bed, she kneeled on the cold floor and looked at Soma, who was sleeping like a baby.  
'What the fuck did I do last night..' she thought to herself.  
There was a knock on the door, Mocha stood up and walked over to the mirror, she looked perfect, as usual.  
Again, another knock, louder this time.Soma stirred.  
'Ughhh'  
Mocha ignoring him, walked to the door, wearing only a shirt and opened it.  
Roxas stood there, with a smug grin on his head.  
Mocha groaned, 'Why..hello there Roxas..old buddy, old pal'  
She faked a smile.  
'Shut up slut' was his reply to her very, VERY kind greeting.  
He barged past her, into the hotel room.  
Mocha sighed and closed the door, while Roxas made his way to the bedroom.  
Roxas stopped outside the door, he could hear moaning from the inside,  
'What the...Mocha! How many guys..or girls do you have in there'  
Mocha looked at him, cleary confused.  
'What'  
Roxas eyes widened, he opened the bedroom door and froze.  
Mocha peered in and screamed.  
'Oh sweet jebuzzz!!!'

Soma had awoken to a empty bed, he had lied there wondering where Mocha was, when his friend Aaron had jumped threw the window wearing a revealing superman suit.  
One thing lead to another and they had both ended up under the covers naked.  
Poor Mocha and Roxas had been greeted by the sight of them having very,hardcore passionate man-sex.  
Ew.

Roxas slammed the bedroom door and looked at the pale-faced Mocha.  
'T-that is messed up..I need to eat something'  
He literally ran into the kitched area of the room.  
Mocha followed him and shuddered, he offered her a yummy bar of chocolate.  
She shook her head 'No thanks...I just need to take a walk'  
Roxas nodded at her decision.  
Then a KH advert came onto the tv and Roxas sat down to watch it.  
Mocha's eye twitched as she thought; 'He's sucha freak'  
She threw on her cute star hoodie and left the hotel room.

Mocha walked randomley around the hotel, when she bumped into Gaara.  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
'Gaaaa-ra...heya'  
He held her tightly.  
'Hey Mocha..sorry I'm in abit of a rush..I'm here with my fiance'  
Her smile faded and the light left her eyes 'Awww dam', she thought 'Why is everyone with someone these days'  
She pouted.  
'But Gaaaara...can't she wait'  
He looked at Mocha and paused, thinking about what to say.  
He simply couldn't refuse her!  
He said his words carefully,'Well..I suppose'  
At hearing this, Mocha grinned.  
'Lets go do something fun'  
Gaara inwardly groaned, Mocha only had one thing in mind when she said fun.  
He let Mocha lead him into one of the empty hotel rooms.  
Being a maid here, she knew which rooms where occupied and which weren't.  
Mocha giggled as she switched on the light.  
'You look very nice today, Gaaaa-ra'  
He had to control himself, he had been a good fiance for 8 months now.  
He would not let Mocha ruin his record, but the way his name rolled off her tongue;  
it made him feel helpless.  
'Thank you, you look nice too'  
She laughed, 'Nice? HA! Look at me! I just got out of bed'  
Gaara looked her up and down.  
Her chocolate coloured hair was in a scruffy bun which seemed to be falling apart and the revealing shirt only came to her knees, as she tried to pull it down more.  
His heart ached, she looked like a lost, abandoned young lady.  
Reality hit him, but that was it.  
She was a lost, abandoned, young lady.  
His memories flicked back to the times when she would call him in the middle of the night, sobbing.  
She would tell him how the guy she had been with had used her and then left her.  
Then after she had calmed down, she would turn-up at his house.  
They would end up kissing and sometimes she would even let him go further.  
He knew that when he did things to her, she was not thinking of him, but the guy that had broke her heart.  
She never thought of him or his feelings.  
And thats why he had settled down with Roxy.  
A hand waved infront of his face.  
'Gaara...are you okies'  
A worried face looked up at him.  
He smiled 'Yeah, sorry I just zoned out'  
The corners of her lips curled, revealing a beautiful smile.  
'Oh..right..hehe'  
She flopped down onto the bed.  
'I do that sometimes'  
His lips twitched, he lay down beside her small body.  
She turned her head towards him and smiled.  
'So..how is Roxy'  
He knew she hated talking about other girls.  
So it was nice for her to ask.  
'She's good'  
Sara looked up at the ceiling.  
'Cool...real cool'  
Gaara could see the hurt in her eyes.  
Not that she missed having him to herself, she missed having someone to love.  
His heart missed a beat.  
He shouldn't care about her.  
Not after she had tore him apart, so long ago.  
Mocha's arm hit him, and knocked him back into reality.  
'Spacing out...again'  
He smiled 'Yep'  
Mocha rolled onto her stomach.  
'I've missed you'  
Gaara could feel his heart quicken.  
He hated the way she said things like this, especially when she didn't mean it.  
Mocha looked at him, waiting for a response.  
He remained quiet.  
Mocha shuffled closer, Gaara could feel her breath on his neck.

'Do you really hate me, that much'  
He froze, she thought he hated her.  
But it was true, in a way.  
He hated the way she made him feel.  
Gaara sighed 'No I don't hate you'  
Mocha now had her mouth pressed against his cheek, he could feel her smile.  
'Good' she murmured.  
Gaara turned his head in her direction,her lips approached his,  
Finally their lips touched all of Gaara's concerns, all of his fears of her using him again for her little games died in that kiss. As her tongue sought his, as her breath flared into his mouth, as her lips caressed his, he finally understood her needs, her desires and her longing for someone to love.

The kiss lasted for a eternity, and Mocha gasped for breath when Gaara broke away. As they both lay there absorbing air, Mocha began exploring the sand demon's chest with her lips. Gaara's skin shivered with sweet anguish as she breathed on his chest hairs. Little bites and tender kisses covered his toned chest where his shirt was exposed. He took in how erotic this whole experience was.  
Then with his chest still molten from her kisses, Mocha kneeled up,next to him. Spreading his thighs with her legs, she moved closer to him till her covered cleavage was temptingly close to his mouth.  
She made small lustful noises as Gaara's arms encircled her, and she beckoned him with her hips. His fingers massaged her legs as he kissed her neck. He wanted to feel every part of her.

He placed his hands at her hips and slowly inched her over-sized shirt up. He kissed her again while his hands performed their slow labour. Their lips clashed again in a fever, in sharp contrast to the slowness of her rising shirt.  
When her shirt was finally around her hips, Gaara shifted his grip to sort out her panties. He slowly pulled them down, and she obediently stepped out of them,smiling sweetly.  
Gaara pulled her onto him and rolled over so he was on top.  
He began presenting her neck with a million tiny hot kisses.

Gaara wanted to have her begging for him. It wasn't fair that he be the only one to suffer, and lord only knew how many times she had teased and taunted HIM in the past. Well, now it was payback time. He put his hand down her underwear and was pleasantly surprised to feel the growing dampness there. She clamped her legs shut, trying to keep his hand there, but he pulled it away,  
as he gazed down at her.  
She was as lovely and responsive as he had remembered her to be. Her mouth was slightly open, and her breath came in shallow gasps. The bluey green eyes that met his were slightly glazed. He kissed her again, his mouth firmer now. He nudged her mouth open for him and savored the feel of her tongue trying to win domination of his mouth. Gaara groaned softly, the moistness of her mouth reminding him of how moist she was elsewhere. With one hand on her cheek, he kissed her and with the other hand, he caressed her right breast.  
Soon she was moaning into his mouth as he began to circle his finger round the highly sensitive peak of her nipple. He placed his palm over it and felt it harden delightfully. The weight of her breast felt so wonderful in his hand, so perfect. They were both perfect, together , he thought to himself.  
But he was with Roxy...there was no possible way of them ever dating again.

Mocha swung her legs around Gaara's waist.  
'I hope your not trying to tease me' she giggled.  
Gaara could feel her heat against his cock.  
'Of course not' was all he could say as he found the damp warm passage for his now throbbing muscle. Slowly he tested her taut elasticity as he pushed himself forward. She lurched sideways once and arched her back down thrusting her hips up to accommodate him. She felt herself tighten around him as he inched inside, as if grasping him not wanting to let him leave. Gaara was now holding her by her hips,he pumped into her with slow deep measured strokes. They fell into a paced rhythm that sent her breasts swinging, and both of their minds reeling.

Soft moans and little cries were mixed with the gasps of anguished breaths. Mocha shook her head, flinging her hair in unbelieving bliss.  
Gaara clenched his teeth at each voracious lunge. Soon the speed became a hurried series of thrusts. A shudder passed through her body, her moans became screams of pleasure then her breath came in short little gasps as she climaxed. The muscles inside her began a rippling set of contractions, massaging his cock within her. The sensation drove Gaara over the edge without return.  
His whole body contracted in one moment of unrelenting bliss as he exploded inside her.

The shuddering slowly stopped as both their bodies began to calm down. Gaara made no move to dress or leave. He took Sara again in his arms and gently kissed her forehead, her nose and her neck before moving back up to her lips and engaging in a long tender kiss. Mocha smiled against his lips.  
'I love you so much, you know that right'  
He didn't say anything.  
He couldn't.  
The way she had said it, the way it had sounded so perfect and real.  
A opened his eyes and looked at the girl that lay under him.  
Her eyes were shut tight and her cheeks were pink.  
She needed him so much, she needed to have someone to love you.  
An image of Roxy flashed in his mind.  
He pulled away from Mocha, she opened her eyes.  
'Erm..are you okies'  
He silently stood up and pulled on his clothes.  
Mocha, bewildered sat up on the bed.  
'I need to get back to Roxy'  
The last piece of Mocha's heart broke.  
'Oh'  
She climbed off the bed and picked up her shirt.  
Gaara finished dressing and turned to her.  
'Well...see ya around'  
She nodded numbly.  
'Yeah, cya'  
And with that last farewell, Gaara left.  
Mocha sat on the edge of the bed and willed herself not to cry, she thought back to when her friend Reno had been mad at her and had told her all she was, was a fuck-and-forget about girl. Later he had apologised but now Mocha finally understood. That was all she was. The girl everyone forgot about.


End file.
